The Ministry's Law
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Take Harry, Ron, and Hermione not friends! And Harry being a Slytherin! But a nice one! And throw in a new marriage law and here you have my story!
1. Chapter 1

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

_Things you should know:_

_Voldemort happened but the war is over now!_

_James and Lily Potter are alive they came back to life in Harry's 5__th__ year…in fact everyone is!_

_Harry is a cold Slytherin, everyone is afraid of him, except his friends_

_Snape and James get along, same with Harry_

_I am not following some facts of Harry Potter, obviously, I mean Harry's a Slytherin _

_I did kill off one person and I do love this person, but I wanted something drastic to happen. Like I was going to have someone that died in the books die in my story but I thought I needed someone else to die_

_**Chapter 1, the new**_

_Daily Prophet_

_MARRIAGE LAW AND FUDGE __ASHAS__ LOST HIS MIND!_

_By: Anonymous _

_Cornelius Fudge has gone crazy! He has set a new law saying that every pureblood has to marry a half-blood or a muggle-born. But this is only for 16-17 years of age! The Ministry has sent out letters saying who you going to be married to. However if you don't marry by the deadline you may NOT marry anyone else or have any bond of love with someone else what so ever. However, the ministry had to pair the couples somehow! They did not just pick names out of a hat! There is actually a spell that will connect someone with their soul mate. This spell cannot be revealed, it is extremely dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands! Well, have fun with your new spouses, kids!_

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" shrieked Hermione Granger, 17 year old muggle-born.

"Hey! Purebloods aren't that bad!" said her best-friend Ron who was sitting with his arm around his former girlfriend Lavender

"Yeah, Purebloods Rock, unlike mudbloods!" said Lavender Brown

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Ginny Weasley, the sister of Ron. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at her like she was crazy. "WHAT? NONE OF YOU EVER DEFENDED YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE? WOW YOU'RE NICE! JUST EAT YOUR FOOD!"

After Ginny's little speech, they all heard a screech from the post owls.

"Guess it's time" said Hermione glaring at Lavender, right before a Ministry letter was dropped in front of the four

"Ron, you open yours first" said Ginny

"Yeah, Won-Won, you should, and then we can see that you're my soul mate" exclaimed Lavender.

"Fine" said Ron as he tore open the envelope, Lavender was leaning over his shoulder when she shrieked Ron was smiling, but no one except Lavender saw this smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Lavender

"Because, this means we are over!" said Ron as he grinned.

"Who'd you get?" asked Hermione

"Open yours then I will tell you."

"Fine" said Hermione as she and Ginny ripped open their letters.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am guessing you have heard about the marriage law, and of you haven't, please read the _Daily Prophet_, You have been chosen to wed Ronald Weasley. If you have any questions, please contact Abigail Hanson, Head of Magical Laws Department_

_Abigail Hanson_

_Head of Magical Laws Department_

Hermione looked at her best friend and when she saw his face, she was heart-broken; he was grimacing.

'Wow, he really doesn't like me' she thought, as she got up and ran out with tears in her eyes

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I am guessing you have heard about the marriage law, and of you haven't, please read at the _Daily Prophet_, You have been chosen to wed Harry Potter. If you have any questions, please contact Abigail Hanson, Head of Magical laws _

_Abigail Hanson_

_Head of Magical Laws Department._

Harry Potter! She was afraid to go near him! Also, he is a rude Slytherin!

She felt eyes melting into her back, she turned around and chocolate brown met emerald green, Harry Potter was looking at her! And he was angry. Then she felt something move beside her, Hermione was now getting up and walking out of the Hall with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Ron, and then grabbed the letter Hermione left sitting at the table. Her eyes scanned the page and as they got farther along in the letter, her eyes grew larger. Once she was finished, she looked at her brother, who was looking quite disgusted. Ginny then realized why Hermione was crying. She thought Ron didn't want her.

"Wow, Ron, you are SO sweet" sarcasm was dripping from her voice

"What did I do?" he asked stupidly

"You just drove your fiancé away." She said as she was going to stand up

"Wait, Gin, what did I do?"

"Hermione read the letter then she must have seen you grimacing and she ran off! She is in love with you, but your too stupid to see it!" she exclaimed as she walked away.

Ginny ran to the library, and like she thought, she saw Hermione sitting there, sobbing

"Hey" said Ginny in a whisper

"Hi" she said between tears

"I told my brother off for you"

"Thanks, and I'm guessing you read the letter"

"You know it! At least you're comfortable with your fiancé"

"What? Who'd you get?" asked Hermione

"Harry Potter" she said before their conversation was interrupted

"Excuse me, Ginny, could I talk to you?" asked a raven haired boy named Harry

"S-Sure" she stuttered as she looked at Hermione "Remember, my brother is a git!"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah we all know that, now go" she shooed.

Ginny and Harry walked off and soon there was a silence, until Harry broke it.

"So…"

"So…"

"We are getting married right?"

"Yeah! I don't want to be single for the rest of my life" Ginny then realized that she practically said the only reason she wanted to marry him was because she didn't want to be single for the rest of her life. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, I know what you mean." He said honestly. "Anyway, sorry I took you away from your friend; I just wanted to get to know you."

"Okay, then ask me a question, then I will ask you one"

"Okay, why were you talking to Hermione about your brother?" he asked

"Oh, they're engaged and he looked like he was grossed out and she got upset so she ran out! Then I had to explain it to my idiotic brother, and yeah that's about it."

"Okay, your turn"

"Okay, you promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise" he said

"Well, why aren't you being mean right now, I saw you when you were looking at me; you looked angry. I mean you always seem like you don't care about anyone but your friends."

"Well, only my friends have gotten to know me, and everyone else is just afraid of me, including you. And I was mad because Malfoy made a rude comment that I do not want to repeat" he replied

"I'm sorry for judging you, you're actually sweet,"

"Thanks, also one day our parents are going to have to meet and I wanted to meet you first"

"That's understandable, I mean what would my mom think, never mind I will ask my brother later, he's let my mom down before, a lot"

Harry laughed. "Has anyone told you, you're really cute?"

"No" Ginny blushed

"Well, then, you're really cute" Harry smirked

"Well, thank you, you're very handsome" Ginny smirked back "I just realized, we will only be able to see each other at meal time"

"Oh didn't McGonagall tell you that we have to pick a house tower so it's fair for the people who aren't in the same house like us."

"Oh-kay, what tower should we pick?" Ginny asked

"I think you should pick, the after we pick, we have to tell Dumbledore then he tells the fiancé the password and puts a spell on them that makes you not spill the password to your housemates. We also can't prank if we know the password" he explained

"Okay, do mind if we stay with the Gryffindor Tower, because I am more at home here, and I really don't trust Draco Malfoy, no offence"

"None taken, he might have been my best friend but you never trust him unless you are in Slytherin, speaking of trust and friendship, what happened that made you say 'Leave her alone'? Then you screamed at the Great Hall because they were all staring at you?" asked Harry chuckling a little

Ginny blushed "Well, Lavender called Hermione a m-m-m, I can't say it. But you know, Hermione is a muggle-born, and people call them…"

"Oh, the M word that Draco uses, I hate that word! And by the way I thought it was adorable that you would yell in the middle of the Great Hall just to defend a friend, it's sweet."

Ginny blushed again. "Harry?" she asked getting off topic

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"First, we are going to Dumbledore's office to tell him about the choice, and then I need to make a stop at Professor Snape's office."

"Okay, why are you going to Snape's office?"

"Well, we" he emphasized the word we, "are going there because, I am going to Floo my parents and tell them who I am engaged to, and you can Floo your parents if you want"

"Floo Powder?"

"Yes, Snape is close with my parents and he lets me use his Floo Powder to contact my parents"

"Cool" she said as they came into view with Dumbledore's gargoyle


	2. Chapter 2

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

After the meeting with Dumbledore, they headed toward the dungeons, where they knocked on the door and they were met by the eyes of their potions professor.

"Hello, Harry, and you have brought Ginny"

"Yes" said Harry as he walked in and went straight to the fireplace.

"No offence, Professor, but I didn't think you knew my name" said Ginny truthfully

"None taken, I am supposed to hate all Weasleys but I just can't"

"Nice to know, but do you think you could keep torturing my brother, I mean he deserves it"

"Okay, this will be fun" Severus laughed and Ginny nodded her head in agreement with a smile on her face

"Let me say, Harry, you did get one of the good ones" said Severus

"I know" Harry said as he winked and Ginny, she blushed. "Hey Uncle Sev, can Ginny use your Floo Powder too, so she can contact her family?"

"Yeah, she can use it whenever she wants" he said nicely

"Thanks" Ginny said

"You want to go first?" Harry asked

"No, you can, besides they were having all my brothers over at 6:00 and it is only 5:45."

"Okay then" Harry said as he took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire and cried "The Potter's living room" then stuck his head into the fire.

James and Lily Potter were sitting on the couch together talking to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin about who Harry was going to be paired with.

"I hope it's a girl who deserves love" said Lily

"I hope it's a girl" said Sirius as everyone laughed even Lily

"Hey, what are you guys laughing about?" asked Harry as he popped out of the fire

"Oh, Harry, why are you here?" asked Sirius

"To tell you who my fiancé is" said Harry as he sat besides his mom and dad

"Really?" asked Remus

"Yes, why else would I be here?"

"I don't know to tell us you love us" defended Sirius

"Wow, anyway do you want to know who I am engaged to, or not?"

"Just tell us, honey," said Lily

"Ginny Weasley" he said with a grin

"Really? Her parents are so nice!"

"Is she pretty?" asked James

"Beautiful" Harry replied

"Is she nice?"

"Incredibly"

"Is she self-centered?" asked Sirius

"Your one to talk on self-centered" said Lily with a smirk

"No, she isn't, actually today someone called her best-friend the M word and she yelled at the girl and the entire Great Hall, she said, leave her alone, then she realized everyone in the Great hall was looking at her and she screamed 'What haven't you defended a friend before?'"

"Well, that proves she can make friends" said Remus

"And she has a temper" James added with a glance at his wife

"Yep, and sorry but I got to go and send a letter to the Weasleys please"

"Okay and why are you leaving so soon?" asked James

"Uncle Sev is going to let her Floo Ginny's parents too." Said Harry as he took some Floo Powder and disappeared into the flames.

"They're sending a letter to your parents"

"Okay" said Ginny

"Ginny, you can Floo your parents now" said Snape

"Okay" she said as she grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire. She then shouted out "The Burrow" and she was gone

Once Ginny was out of the fire she went into the kitchen and saw her mother, father and 5 of her brothers.

"Hey" she said she sat down next to Charlie

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL!" Her mother screeched.

"Mom, calm down, Professor Snape let me use his fire to tell you guys who I am engaged to"

"Professor Snape?" asked Fred

"Yeah, my fiancé's parents are friends with him so he lets us use the Floo Powder."

"Who's your fiancé?" asked Bill

"Well, you know just Harry Potter." She said in a casual tone

"HARRY POTTER! HE'S A SLYTHERIN!" shouted Fred and George at the same time

"Yeah? So?" asked Ginny obviously picking a fight

"Who'd Ron get?" asked Charlie

"He hasn't told you?" asked Ginny

"Nope" said Arthur

"Well, then I will, I mean if you want me to" said Ginny evilly

"Okay, but please don't tell me he got Lavender" said Percy

"He didn't and poor Lavender, she was soooo upset, but he did get someone good!"

"Who?" everyone asked at once

"The one the only Hermione Granger!" said Ginny as she looked at all the smiling faces

"Really?" asked Charlie

"Yep"

"Okay, Ginny could you pass a long a message for Ron from me?" asked her mother

"Sure"

"Yell at him and say that he should have at least told us because we are his family! Not to hide it from all of us! Also tell him that he better apologize, and he better not hurt that poor girl who has to be stuck with him!"

"Okay" said Ginny smirking "But I got to go now so bye, love you" she said as she walked into the green flames again

"Why are you smirking?" asked Harry

"Poor little Ron won't see it coming" she said as she rubbed her hands together evilly.

"What?"

"You'll see" she said

"Are we going to go back to the Common Room?" asked Harry

"Yep, I have a message to deliver" she said as they walked to the door. "Oh and thanks Professor" she shouted back


	3. Chapter 3

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

As they arrived at the common room they saw Blaise Zabini and a 6th year Gryffindor named Alyssa Crowl. Ginny's best-friend, together.

"Hey, Alyssa" Ginny greeted

"Hey, Gin," Alyssa replied.

"Hello, Harry, are you staying in the Gryffindor Tower, too?" Blaise asked

"Yeah, I always wanted to know what it looked like," Ginny looked confused "my parents were Gryffindors" he explained.

"Alyssa you want to know something?" asked Ginny

"Sure" she replied as she walked up to her and whispered something into her ear

"That's hilarious!" she exclaimed.

"I know, come on," said Ginny as she pulled Harry up to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked after The Fat Lady stopped singing

"Thestrals" Ginny practically screamed at the portrait.

The portrait hole opened and Ginny and Alyssa climbed through, while Harry and Blaise just stood there.

"Come on" the girls said as they pulled them through

Ginny was the first to turn around and to see a horrible sight in front of her; Ron and Hermione kissing

"Ron! How are you, dear, dear brother?" Ginny said loudly

Ron and Hermione broke away from the kiss to look at his sister.

"I will kill you!" he exclaimed

"No you won't you love me too much" smirked Ginny "and besides don't you want to know what mom said about your engagement?"

"YOU TOLD HER!"

"Of course, what are little sisters for? Oh and by the way her heart was broken, and she said to give you a message."

Ron groaned "Just give me the message"

"Okay" Ginny said smirking "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM! NOT HIDE IT FROM THEM! THEY ARE YOUR FAMILY! YOU BETTER APOLIGIZE! AND YOU BETTER NOT HURT HERMIONE, OR ELSE YOU WILL GET HURT! Oh and Hermione, we're all sorry you got stuck with him! Oh you poor girl!" Ginny said dramatically and ran and hugged Hermione.

"GINNY! I'M STILL GONNA KILL YOU!" Ron shouted as he started to chase his sister around.

"REALLY AND WHAT WOULD OUR DEAR BROTHERS THINK ABOUT THAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THEIR BROTHER DOESN"T MEAN THEY WON'T KILL YOU!" she said laughing

"Okay, good point, and WHY ARE THERE SLYTHERINS IN OUR COMMON ROOM"

"Because, Harry's my fiancé, and Blaise is Alyssa's" explained Ginny

"Harry is your fiancé, huh?" asked Ron as he walked up to Harry

"Yes, and you will not chase him away!" shrieked Ginny as she ran in front of Harry. "Now I would go send a letter to mom and apologize."

"You're right I should apologize, apologize because she's got you as a daughter! ACTUALLY I WOULD APOLIGIZE TO OUT WHOLE FAMILY BECAUSE WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU!" Ron exclaimed

Ginny now had tears streaming down her face. "And here I thought you cared" she said softly as she ran up to the girls' dormitory.

"Wow, Ron, that was uncalled for!" said Alyssa as she went up and slapped him.

After a couple of minutes, Ron spoke

"Aren't you going to go up and comfort her or do you even care for her?" he screamed.

"I can't go up there because I will just come back down! And I do care a lot about her!" he exclaimed

"True, but. Ughhh" He shouted as he ran to his dormitory.

"Is he gone" asked Alyssa

"Yeah" said Blaise

"Okay be right back with Ginny" she said as she sprinted up the stairs and came back with Ginny, Ginny had puffy eyes and tear stains running down her face.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Harry truly concerned

"No, Ron is right no one wants me!" Ginny sat on the couch and she started to cry.

"We're gonna go" said Alyssa as she and Blaise walked out of the Common Room

"Ginny, that's not true!"

"Okay, then name one person that wants me" challenged Ginny

"Well, I know I do, and of course your family does,"

"Not Ron" she said softly

"Especially Ron" corrected Harry as he hugged her and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks Harry"

"You're welcome, Ginny" he said as he looked into her eyes

All Ginny did was blush and look into his emerald eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

"You just did" he replied and they both laughed

"Seriously, though can I ask you something?"

"Okay, what"

"Kiss me?"

"I would love to" he said as they leaned into each other and their lips collided.

To Ginny, it was the only kiss she had ever had, thanks to her brothers, mostly Ron, but now she really thanked them because her first kiss was amazing!

To Harry, it was not his first kiss, but it was the most excellent kiss! The one kiss he had before this was with a Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, but he didn't even like her. He was ambushed! He was on his way back from Charms and he turned a corner and she pinned him to a wall and kissed him. Of course it ended in like a second, because Harry was much stronger than Cho.

Ron was now feeling bad for what he had said to Ginny and he wanted to go apologize. He walked down to the Common Room, and that's where he saw his sister and a Slytherin snogging. Ron didn't want to cause more drama so he just walked back up to his room.

Ginny was the first to break away from the kiss and all she had to say was one word; "Amazing"

"Wow" was all Harry could get to come out of his mouth.

Ginny giggled. But then there was a tap on the window.

"Pig!" she exclaimed as she ran to the window.

"Whose owl is that?" asked Harry

"Ron's" Ginny tore the letter from the owl's leg and opened it and started to scan it.

_Dear Ron and Ginny,_

_We have been invited to stay at the Potter's during your Christmas Break. Yes Ron you have to come, but they have so kindly invited Hermione as well. We will __ALL__ be going. Yes, they want to meet us all. But we will be having them over for Easter. I will see you in about a week_

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Well that was nice" said Ginny

"What?"

"Your parents invited our whole family over to your house for the entire Christmas Break, and in return your spending Easter with us." she explained "I'll be right back" she said as she went up to get Ron.

"Hey, Ron" she said as she walked over to his bed.

"Listen, Gin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" he said as he got up and hugged her.

"It's okay but we got a letter from mom and we are spending Christmas Break over at the Potter's house"

"But-"

"Don't worry, they invited Hermione too"

"Okay fine"

"Bye then" she said as she ran downstairs.

"Was he okay with it?"

"Yep"


	4. Chapter 4

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

As the days passed by, it was soon time to go home for Christmas Break. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Alyssa, and Blaise were all in one compartment on the train. All was good until Draco Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle came into their compartment

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ginny

"Nothing Weaslette oh and your Weasel brother is here too" he sneered

"Leave them alone, _Malfoy_" said Harry and everyone was shocked including Draco.

"Excuse me, _Potter, _I thought we were friends"

"I did too, until you started to hang around with a posse"

"Posses are for girls" stated Draco

"I guess that's why you have one then" smirked Harry

"That's where I draw the line!"

"Oh Malfoy, the line was already drawn when you befriended Crabbe and Goyle, or should I say befriended your goons" said Blaise while Alyssa giggled

"Oh shut _Mudblood_" Draco snapped at Alyssa. Blaise only stood up and was about to punch Draco when Alyssa stopped him

"Just because you were our friend, doesn't mean we're not afraid to fight you now" Harry exclaimed

"Oh please like we were ever friends!" Malfoy finally snapped as he walked away

"Thanks Harry" said Ginny as she hugged him

"Yeah thanks, Blaise" said Alyssa as she hugged him as well

"Don't worry, I've wanted to say that to him for a long time and now I have an excuse" said Harry

"Yeah, um thanks, Harry for sticking up for me and my sister" said Ron

"No problem" he replied "Oh by the way, Blaise, my mom said that you could come over again, because of your parents"

"What's up with his parents?" asked Ron

"They hate me, so I usually stay at Harry's for any school holidays." explained Blaise

"Oh my mom also said that your fiancé can also come" Harry said as he looked at Alyssa

"Cool" said Blaise

They talked the rest of the way until they felt the train stop. Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Alyssa all left the compartment; Harry and Ginny were the only two left.

"So I'll see you later today" he stated

"Yep, but later today is a very long time" she pouted

"I think I get where you're going with this" he said as he leant down and kissed her and she immeaditly kissed back. This time Harry was the first to pull away.

"Okay we should go or our parents will come looking for us." he explained

All Ginny did was pout. "Fine" she said as she left him standing there. Harry quickly followed her lead and left to find his parents.

Once he found them in the crowd, Blaise was already there. Harry hugged his parents and they took off; Harry and Blaise stayed back.

"What took you so long"

"Ginny" was the one word Harry used

"Really?" Blaise smirked

"Yep"

"Anything else?"

"Nope" Harry grinned

"Whatever"

Once Ginny found her parents she ran and hugged them. She then realized Alyssa was staying with her and Alyssa was already standing talking to Fred and George. Once they started walking Alyssa started asking questions

"Where were you?' she asked

"With Harry" Ginny said in some sort of daze

"Hmm"

"What was that?" asked Ginny grinning

"What was what?" asked Alyssa knowing what Ginny was talking about

"That 'Hmm'"

"I didn't 'Hmm'"

"Whatever" Ginny laughed

A couple of hours later, everyone was ready to leave for the Potter's. They were traveling by Floo Powder. They said it was going like this, Ginny, Alyssa, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, then Mr. Weasley.

Lily Potter was running around the house like crazy! She insisted that they all came, so she had to clean all the rooms, and pretty much the whole house, and she had everyone helping, Harry, James, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and even Blaise.

When everything was ready, Harry and Blaise went into the living room waiting for the Weasleys.

"Mate, I never knew your mom liked cleaning!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Neither did I"

"Okay, ready to go?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yep" everyone responded except Ginny

"Ginny are you ready?" asked Alyssa

"No"

"Why not, Sis?" asked Bill

"Because you guys are going to hurt Harry!" she exclaimed

"They promise they won't, right boys?" Mrs. Weasley said with a stern voice.

"Fine" said everyone except Ron

"Let's go" said Mr. Weasley

"Fine, but Ginny's going first" said George with a smirk and he looked at all of his brothers and Fred took the Floo Powder and said Potter Manor, and all of the brothers pushed their poor sister through the fire.

"MOM THEY'RE GONNA BE HERE SOON!" shouted Harry as his parents ran into the room.

"Okay, honey we're ready" Lily said right as the flames turned green and Ginny stumbled out of the fire.

Harry went over to her and helped her with her balance.

"What happened?' asked Harry

"My idiot brothers decided to be funny and push me" she said finally gaining her balance.

"Hi, you must be Ginny, I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James" Lily put out her hand for Ginny to shake and she did.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter"

"Please call me Lily"

"Okay, Lily."

"Hi nice to meet you" said James

"You too, Mr. Potter" Ginny said shaking his hand

"Just call me James" he said

"Got it!" she said.

Suddenly the fire turned green and out tumbled Alyssa.

Blaise ran over to help her.

"Did they push you too?" asked Ginny

"Yes, and they need to remember that I'm more fragile" she said

"Lily, James, this is my fiancé Alyssa, she's Ginny's best friend" said Blaise

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm James Potter and that's my wife Lily please just call us by our first names"

"Okay, it's nice to meet you too" Alyssa said as she shook their hands.

Then there was a series of crashes and a "SIRIUS!" and then running footsteps.

All of a sudden, three men came in two of them chasing the other. One was Professor Snape, the other was Remus Lupin, and the one that was being chased was Sirius Black.

"What did he do now?" asked Lily

"He wrecked the whole kitchen" said Remus who had finally stopped along with Snape.

"He what?" asked Lily shocked "How do you AHHHHHHH" Lily shrieked when she saw the kitchen.

"Sirius, what did you do?" asked James sighing as he went to see what was wrong

"Great!" Harry said

"What?" asked Sirius

"We're gonna have to clean that up, thanks to you" he explained

Before Ginny or Alyssa could ask what he meant Ron and Hermione both came out of the flames.

"Look it's my fabulous brother" said Ginny, sarcasm dripping at the word fabulous

"Love you too, sis" Ron said with a smirk

"Did I hear someone else arrive" asked Lily as she came running in

"Yeah, mom Ron Ginny's brother-" started Harry

"Idiotic brother" interjected Ginny

"And Hermione, Ron's fiancé" finished Harry laughing a little

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, I'm Lily Potter, please call me Lily though"

"Hi I'm James Potter and please call James"

"I'm Sirius Black. Harry's Godfather"

"Yeah, and hopefully my parents never die" whispered Harry to Ginny. Ginny giggled

"I'm Remus Lupin, I'm kind of Harry's uncle"

"And you know me Miss Granger, Weasley" said Severus in a nice voice

"YOU!" exclaimed Ron as he pointed at Snape

"Me!" said Snape with a smirk

"Why doesn't your brother like Severus?" asked James

"He's got problems" replied Ginny

"Ahh" said James understanding why Ron was now behind Hermione using her as a shield

Then Fred and George came out if the fire.

"Guys, this is Fred and George, and don't worry if you mix them up, our mom does that all the time"

"Hello" said the twins

"Hi" replied Harry, Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus.

"Aww, it's the twin trouble makers" said Severus

"Oh hello Snape, how've you been?" asked George

"Good, why what are you planning?"

Ginny groaned. "Mom said you had to leave the pranks at home!" she exclaimed

"PRANKS?" asked Sirius

"No, you will not Sirius, we have company over!" exclaimed Lily

Once again, people came out if the fire. Bill and Charlie, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to talk with Lily and James, and Sirius, Remus, and Severus

"Look, Alyssa, all of my dear brothers are here, and no parents." said Ginny evilly

"Awesome, now shall we show them, that we shouldn't be messed with?" asked Alyssa

"Why of course, my dear friend." said Ginny as she walked closer to her brothers

"Now, Gin, let's be reasonable here" said Charlie

"Oh Charlie, we were past reasonable a LONG time ago!" exclaimed Alyssa

"Well… you girls can't use magic outside of school!" exclaimed Bill who looked very happy with himself.

"Oh we don't need wands" Ginny said threateningly as she walked up to them

"Ginny! Calm down!" said Percy.

"I don't think so!" snapped Ginny "And GO!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Alyssa attacked the group of scared looking boys.

"This is brother abuse!" exclaimed Fred

"GET OVER IT" Alyssa whispered shouted so the grown-ups wouldn't hear them.

"No!" shouted George

"Harry?" asked Blaise

"Yeah?"

"Should we stop this before they get blood on the carpet we had to wash?"

"Yeah we should" Harry stated as he and Blaise pulled Alyssa and Ginny off of the boys.

"Oh my gosh, thank you" said Bill as he got up panting for breath

"By the way I'm Harry, Ginny's fiancé"

"I feel sorry for you!" Harry could have sworn Charlie said.

"Okay, just because you saved me from that- that- thing, I won't beat you up" said Bill "And I'm Bill"

"What's going on here?" asked Molly as she and Lily walked into the room

"Well, mommy, my brothers got into a fight and me, Hermione, Harry, Alyssa, and Blaise tried to settle them down" Ginny said innocently and turned around and threw a smirk at her brothers.

"Okay, as long as everyone is okay!" said Lily as they walked out if the room

"How does she do that?" asked Ron at Ginny's amazing lie

"I have talent" she said as she sat down on the couch

"She gets away with everything!" Percy whispered to Harry

_Ding-Dong._

"I'll get it" shouted Harry as he and the others ran to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

Harry opened the door to reveal the Dursleys, he tried to shut the door but Dudley's big foot was in the way.

"Hello, boy" said his Aunt Petunia

"Hey, Aunt Petunia, guess what?" he asked with fake excitement in his voice.

"What?" she asked stupidly

"I have a name you know" he said with a smirk because of the look that was on her face. "Yeah, that's right, I don't live in your house anymore so I can backtalk you"

"Shut up, BOY!" exclaimed his Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, and Uncle Vernon, in this house we can say the M word. Watch_, Magic_."

Harry used to live with his Aunt and Uncle, up until his 5th year. He didn't even know his parents, until they came and got him!

"Hey, Big D, do you miss your favorite punching bag, and your reason for breaking things?" Harry asked

"You better shut it Potter!" Dudley bellowed.

"Why are you guys even here, you hate us, remember?"

"Your mother invited us, and we are staying up until Christmas," Said Aunt Petunia. Harry's eyes widened and he turned to look at Blaise.

"MOM!" Harry screamed as he ran down the hallway to where his mother was. Everyone except the Dursleys, hot on his heels.

"Yeah?'

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" he bellowed

"Oh my sister and her family, because I thought we needed family time"

"Yeah but do you want these people to know what they do to me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

""Of course I don't but don't you want Ginny to know you better."

"Yes, but not that part of my childhood! And I bet Dad won't stand for this!" At that point James walked by.

"Harry, your mother is always right, I mean even I don't argue with her anymore" he said

"Ughhh! SIRIUS!" Harry shouted as the handsome man showed up.

"Whatever James said"

"Are you kidding ME!" Harry bellowed as he ran back to the living room with the others following.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Ginny

"I'll tell you later" he said

"DINNER TIME!" came Lily's voice

"Let's just go eat" said Blaise. As the only one in the group that knew why Harry was acting this way, he knew Harry was uncomfortable.

Everyone agreed and they all went to dinner.

Everything was fine until Dudley 'accidently' kicked Harry in the shin.

Harry gave a gasp of pain. Ginny who was sitting next to him, grasped his hand.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, fine" he said looked at Blaise.

"So Vernon. Petunia, how are you?" asked James in a fake polite voice knowing why Harry gasped

"Fine, how about you?" asked Petunia

"Fine, but just a little overwhelmed with the whole marriage law, and the deadline" said Lily acting through her hate

"What Marriage law?" asked Dudley

"Well, wizards 16-17 have to be married by the end of the summer." explained Sirius through clenched teeth.

"And the boy applies to the law I am guessing" said Petunia

"Yes and I do have a name!" Harry yelled across the table

"Looks like the boy is the same!" exclaimed Vernon

"Excuse me?" asked Lily

"I MEAN HE NEVER DID SHOW RESPECT! EVEN WHEN WE LOCKED HIM UP IN THE CUPBOARD!" Vernon roared.

"OH IS THAT THE REASON YOU 'FORGOT' TO FEED ME MEALS?" yelled Harry as he got up and walked out of the room.

"I think I'm going to see if he's alright" said Ginny after a while of silence. She quickly caught up with Harry and walked beside him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If you're in the mood, could you tell me what that was about?" she asked softly

"Well, have you ever wondered why I was so cold to everyone?"

"Yeah sorta" she replied honestly

"Well up until 5th year I lived with them, my parents were believed to be dead, so I lived with the Dursleys, they hate everything that has to do with magic. So for the first 10 years of my life I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, I didn't get any meals except for some milk and cheese at like noon. I would also get beaten by my uncle and Dudley and all of Dudley's friends. When I learned about Hogwarts I was so happy to leave that place for most of the year. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor like I knew my parents were, but I ended up in Slytherin, so I was forced to make friends like Malfoy. But I was really best friends with Blaise"

"Wow, Harry, if I were you I would have been rude to others too, well because you were not taught differently!" she said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, you do realize now that they're here it means that you're probably gonna have to stay in my room since we don't have that many rooms" he admitted

"You're talking about rooms, you should see our house, I'm mean 7 kids, come on, the only ones that share a room are Fred and George and well.. They're twins of course they would share a room." She explained.

Harry laughed.

"Can you believe that we never were friends before this law?" asked Harry

"You know I am loving this law" admitted Ginny

"And why is that?" he asked

"Well, I get to marry you instead of Draco Malfoy, and I am liking, wait screw liking I am loving this law, because it brought me closer to you" she said as she hugged him

"You know I thought this was going to horrible, but I am loving it too" said Harry

"Well okay, and now can you go downstairs and show those people what you're made of?" she asked

"Yeah I think I can" he said with confidence. "Thanks, Gin" he leaned down and kissed her.

When Ginny pulled away she said "Wow, I should give you confidence more often" she smirked at him

"Funny, and cute" Harry responded.

"That's me" she said as they walked back downstairs. And Harry laughed

"Okay let's do this" said Harry as they walked in to the dining room, where they saw everyone but Dudley.

"Where'd _he_ go?" hissed Harry

"He's in the living room, with Blaise and Alyssa" confessed Sirius

"Okay, thanks! BLAISE, ALYSSA!" Harry screamed as he ran to the living room, Ginny followed.

When they got in the room, they saw Alyssa and Blaise pointing their wands at Dudley.

"Alyssa, don't! You'll be expelled!" exclaimed Blaise

"Yeah, that almost happened to Potter!" said Dudley with a smirk

"You know Dudley, I was almost expelled because I was saving your freaking soul!" yelled Harry as he came into view. It was a good thing Harry used a spell to make sure no one else heard them or come in.

"Whatever" stated Dudley as he looked over at the new arrival, "By the way, can I say one thing?"

"What?" asked Harry with a sneer

"Your fiancé is hot and once you're out of the picture, I guess she is mine" said Dudley with smirk

"I would never date you" sneered Ginny

"Well, that's your choice" Dudley was about to hit Ginny when Harry ran in front of Ginny

"Not her!" he shouted as he was punched in the face

"I do have admit I miss hitting you!" Dudley exclaimed as he hit Harry again but this time in the stomach

"Yeah, I'm sure you do" said Harry with a sneer

"Aw, cuz, you know me so well" Dudley smirked

Harry knew that this was serious. Harry quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at Dudley. "Say one more thing I dare you"

"Y-y-you can't u-u-use m-magic o-outside of s-school!" stuttered Dudley

"Well, I am of age now, I can use magic when I am 17 and when I am not at school" said Harry

"Whatever, I can still beat you up!" said Dudley

"Whatever do you not remember the night I found out I was a wizard?" asked Harry and Dudley quickly covered his butt

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Dudley

"I would, I mean it totally fits you and your father" Harry said with a smirk

"Oh you asked for it, Potter!"

"Bring it! Dursley!" Harry said as he dropped his wand

"Harry, what are you doing?" screamed Blaise

"Being fair! Now Big D, just try and beat me up, go ahead kill me, but you will never get Ginny!" Harry said with a smirk

"Fine, and you are really not going to use m-m-m-m"

"No" said Harry with a laugh

Dudley started coming at him when Harry spoke

"Just remember who it was who saved your soul" Harry taunted

Dudley stopped and glared at him then walked away and mumbled

"I'll get you next time, Potter!" Dudley said as he kicked Harry one last punch in the stomach

"Whatever" said Harry as Ginny rushed up to him.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, fine," Harry lied

"Thank you for protecting me!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly

Harry gasped in pain when she hugged him

"Sorry, are you sure you're okay?" said Ginny when she pulled away, not wanting to hurt him even more.

"Yeah" he lied again

"Harry, you don't have to lie to me" said Ginny softly as she glanced at Alyssa and gave her a look like get -out-please-having-a-moment-. Apparently Alyssa got what Ginny was saying and quickly grabbed Blaise and walked out of the room

Harry looked her in the eye and said "You know it was much worse" he stated blandly

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, puzzled

"Dudley beating me up. It happened every day since I was old enough to walk up until I was 11 and I found out I was a wizard"

"Did he ever get in trouble?"

"No his parents loved him too much and even at my muggle school the teachers didn't care and I had no friends because Dudley told everyone not to be friends with me or he would beat them up"

"Wow, I'm sorry" she said softly as she hugged him gently this time

"It's not your fault" he said as he hugged her back, not caring how much pain he was put into.

"Harry? how's your stomach?" she asked because he was hit there twice.

"Not so good" he answered honestly

"Here, come sit down" she said as she ushered him to the couch "And thanks for being honest"

"Thanks, Gin" he smiled

"You're welcome" she said as he sat down "Do you want me to go and get your mom?" she asked

"No! I like being alone with you!" Harry protested

"But Harry, you're hurt terribly!" Ginny exclaimed while smiling at his last comment

"Fine then, go get someone to help me" he gave into her deep begging brown eyes

She walked out of the room only to return minutes later with Lily.

"Honey!" Lily rushed to her son "What happened?" she asked

"Dudley was about to hit Ginny so I got in front of her and he hit me in the face then he started to go on about how he used to beat me up and he kicked me in the stomach twice" Harry exclaimed

"Oh my!" she gasped, then her eyes darkened with rage "Excuse me" she said as she walked out of the room. They could hear her yelling out in the hallway

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed at the Dursleys

Ginny looked at Harry and motioned for him to stay seated as she go up and walked to where she could see what was going on. Right now, James was holding Lily back form hurting the Dursleys

"Lils, why'd they do?" he asked calmly

"YOU'LL SEE ONCE YOU LOOK AT HARRY!" she shrieked out of anger

"What do you mean?" James asked getting angry now

"Just go look at our son" said Lily calmly

Ginny went back over to Harry and sat beside him and waited until James came in

He, like Lily, ran over to his son and checked to see if he was okay.

"Did Dudley do this to you?" James asked

Harry only nodded in pain

James was now shaking with rage and he went back into the hallway and Ginny quietly followed

"GET OUT!" James shouted at the Dursleys

"WHAT DID WE DO?" screeched Petunia

"YOUR SON BEAT HARRY UP!" Lily screamed

"Well I'm glad he did!" said Vernon as they walked out of the house

Lily and James were seething. They walked back in to the living room to see Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch

"They are no longer welcome here!" exclaimed Lily

"That's for sure!" James agreed

"Mom, Dad?" Harry asked

"Yes, sweetie?" asked his mother

"How will we fit all the Weasleys in the house plus Blaise, Alyssa, Remus, Sirius, and Severus?" he asked

Lily then began to tend to Harry's wounds "Well, we could have Fred and George in one room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in another, oh and someone will have to room with you because you might be in pain during the night-" she cut herself off as she looked at the couple on the couch.

"What?" asked Harry

"Well, you and Ginny could share a room" said Lily with a smile

"Really?" asked Harry cheerfully

"Yep, she could help you if you have pains in the night" said Lily

"Okay" said Harry and Ginny in unison

"Well, it's late we should go to bed" Lily said as everyone found out who would be rooming with who. They all marched up to their rooms and fell asleep.

Later that night, Harry had pains in his stomach. He groaned and that immeaditly awakened Ginny and she looked over at him

"Are you okay?" she whispered

"No my stupid stomach hurts" Harry replied truthfully

"Well, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have any pains" she said softly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I would have defended myself and stopped being a coward I could have stopped him and instead of him hitting you he would've hit me" Ginny looked down

"Ginny," he started as he picked up her chin and looked into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault! I got in front of you, it was my choice!" he exclaimed

Ginny avoided his gaze. "Harry, I'm sorry" she said as she felt a wetness in her eyes

"Ginny you have no reason to be sorry" he said honestly as he tried to make eye contact with her again

"Harry, why do you always have to be such a gentleman?" she asked "It makes me fall harder" she whispered but Harry still heard her

"It makes you fall harder as in, you're falling for me?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

Ginny said nothing she just turned away and tried to fall asleep again.

"Ginny?" he asked as she pretended to be asleep "I know you're not asleep!" he added

"I am too!" she exclaimed

"Then why are you talking?" he asked with a smirk

Ginny sat up and looked at him "Fine, I'm not asleep, happy?" She asked a little more sassy than she wished

"Yes I am" Harry said picking a fight

"Well, good I wouldn't want to upset the crippled!" she exclaimed angrily

"Well the crippled saved you from being crippled so you should be thankful!" he responded

"Fine!_ Thank you_!" sarcasm dripped out from Ginny's words

"_You're Welcome_!" he said

"I'm done!" she whisper shouted

"With what? The marriage?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice

"No, Harry, with this conversation" she said gently "I don't want to fight with you so I'm done for the night"

Ginny lay down on the bed and turned her back on Harry.

"Goodnight" she whispered and he didn't reply. After she knew he was asleep, she let go of the tears she was trying to hold back. She then got up moved her blankets and pillow on the floor and was prepared to sleep there for the night

"I don't want to fight" she whispered before she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

Harry woke the next morning with a pain. Not a head or stomach pain but the pain was coming from his heart. He felt nothing beside him and turned around to see Ginny gone. He looked around the room and saw her pillow and blankets lying nicely on the floor beside his bed.

"Ginny, you didn't" he whispered aloud to himself as he got up and went downstairs

When Ginny woke up, she found her pillow wet because of all her weeping the night before. She decided to give Harry his space and leave him alone until he approaches her. At that thought, she went downstairs so she could start leaving him alone. When she arrived down there she saw Hermione, Lily, and her mother talking.

"Good morning Gin" said Hermione and Alyssa as they walked up to their friend

"Good morning, Ginny" her mother said

"What's so great about it?" Ginny mumbled. Unfortunately, Hermione and Alyssa heard this remark and looker at Ginny concerned

"How'd you sleep?" asked Lily

"Fine, thanks" Ginny lied

"Ginny, can we talk to you?" asked Alyssa indicating her and Hermione

"Yeah" Ginny knew her friends had figured it out. They walked away from the two adults

"Ginny, why is your morning not going well?" asked Hermione

"Ginny, why do you have tear stains on your face?" asked Alyssa

"Me and Harry had a fight last night" Ginny said sadly

"About what?" asked Hermione

"Something stupid!" she groaned and fell onto the couch

"Well most arguments are stupid!" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone

"You would know wouldn't you!" said Alyssa

Ginny giggled a little and Hermione blushed "Shut up!" she exclaimed as she turned a brighter shade of pink

"Well, I'm just saying you and Ron fight over the dumb-" Alyssa was cut off by pillow hitting her upside the head. "Oww!" Alyssa cried in fake pain

Hermione and Ginny laughed then all of a sudden Ron and Blaise walked in

"Good morning, ladies" Blaise said as he went to give Alyssa a hug

"Good morning, 'Mione" Ron said as he kissed her cheek

"Speaking of the fighters" Alyssa whispered to Ginny

"I heard that!" Hermione exclaimed as she lunged for the pillow again and started to hit Alyssa with it.

Then Harry walked in and Hermione stopped hitting Alyssa. Ginny quickly turned away and tried to avoid Harry's gaze which she felt on her back.

"Ginny?" he asked "What's wrong?" he asked truly concerned

She didn't reply and started to walk into the kitchen. Then she realized this was going to be harder than she thought!

All day, Ginny avoided Harry. It was very difficult because every time he talked, she wanted to forgive him, but she wouldn't allow herself to do that, she had to stay strong.

"Ginny" Harry said as he ambushed her on the way to see her mother because she didn't have anything else to do

She quickly continued to walk to the dining room. She was then blocked by her fiancé. He held her tight in his arms so she couldn't go the opposite direction. She struggled against his grip, but found it no help, so she stayed limp.

"What?" Ginny whispered the first word she had said to him today. She turned in his arms so she wasn't facing him and started to tear up for the 2nd time today.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Why are you ignoring me today? Why?" he asked with sorrow in his eyes. He didn't like fighting with her.

"Just let me go" she was now crying.

Harry turned her around in his arms and looked at her and saw she was sobbing. "Ginny, why are you acting like you don't want to talk to me?"

"You don't want to talk to me" she said with more tears falling

"I don't know what you're talking about- oh the fight last night" he said remembering the stupid disagreement

"Yes, the fight" Ginny sobbed as she struggled against his strong arms

"Ginny? That was the stupidest fight we've been in"

"The only one" she said

"Right, the only one" he added "But why are you so hurt?"

"Because I don't want to lose you and I thought you needed your space, so I backed off" she explained

"I don't want to lose you either, and I don't need my space, I need you" he said romantically

"Aww" she smiled as she hugged him "I'm sorry" she whispered in Harry's ear

"I am too" he said as he pulled away and kissed Ginny.

After that little bump in the road, everything went great! Christmas had to be the best though!

_Flashback…. Christmas_

Ginny woke up first and she immeaditly smiled. She turned to Harry, and her smile grew larger.

"Harry, wake up! It's Christmas!" she exclaimed as she shook him awake

"Ginny?"

"Yep" she said as she jumped out of bed and ran to the door

"Come on! Let's go downstairs!" she said as she ran to Harry and dragged him to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm up" he laughed and they ran downstairs

"Ginny! Our dear sister!" exclaimed Fred

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed George

"Yep! Merry Christmas!" she said as she hugged them

"Ginny dear, Merry Christmas" said Ginny's mother as she walked into the room and embraced her daughter

"Merry Christmas, Mom" she said

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Lily has kindly let me cook the dinner if she gets to plan out the rest of the day"

"Yes!" exclaimed Ginny. Fred and George

"What?" asked Harry confused

"Oh Mom's a great cook!" Ginny said as the twins nodded in agreement

"Oh I know" said Ron when he and Hermione walked into the room

"Pig!" Ginny exclaimed

"I know!" Ron said

Everyone laughed

The day went by fast, but Ginny realized something. She decided to consult it with Hermione and Alyssa.

"Guys, I just realized something!" Ginny said later that day when they were alone

"What?" asked the two girls

"Are the boys supposed to propose in this marriage law?"

"Yes, or else it wouldn't really be official" said Hermione

"Has Ron or Blaise asked you yet?"

"Ron asked me when he found me in the library crying. But I just didn't show you the ring, because I didn't really have the time because you and Ron got into the big fight and I just didn't know when to tell you when you were alone"

"Well then! What about you Alyssa, has Blaise asked you?" Ginny asked

"Yes he asked me when we left the room so you and Harry could be alone, in the common room after yours and Ron's fight"

"Aww" Ginny said

"Wait, has Harry asked you?"

"No, he hasn't" Ginny says with a disappointed look on his face

"It's okay, Gin, he'll probably ask when the time is right" said Alyssa thought unsure

"When is the right time though?" Ginny wondered

"We don't know" said Hermione

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Ginny screamed

"Did you hear a scream?" asked Blaise who was with Harry and Ron. Who shook their heads

"Can we get back to planning my proposal?" Harry asked

"Oh right, so Ron will bring her outside to you and I will make sure nobody bothers you" Blaise clarified

"Yep" said Harry loving the plan

"Harry, I must say, that this is very sweet of you to do for Ginny" said Ron

"Well thank you! I think…"


	7. Chapter 7

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

"Ginny!" exclaimed Ron as he came into Harry's room where Ginny was seated

"What?"

"I have to show you something! Just hurry!"

"Let's go!" Ron shouted as he dragged Ginny out of the room and toward the backdoor

"What are you doing, Ron?" she asked as they stopped in front of the back door

"Your dinner awaits" he said in a waiter tone.

"Huh?" Ginny said before she walked outside. Once she saw everything she gasped

The back yard was decorated with fairy lights. There was a light, romantic tune playing in the back-round. In the middle there was a table set for two. On this table were two candles, two plates, and two goblets. Ginny smiled at the man who was waiting for her at the table. She slowly walked over and smiled to the man.

"Harry" Ginny said sweetly "What is all of this?"

"A simple date" he replied with a small smile

"Oh really?" she giggled and he pulled out her chair so she could sit down. She sat and Harry went to the opposite side and seated himself there.

"This is beautiful" Ginny said as she looked around at the beautiful decorations and the night sky

"So are you" Harry said and gazed in her eyes

"That was cheesy, but I like cheesy, so thank you" Ginny smiled and she leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek

"You're welcome, now time for dinner" He said as spaghetti appeared on their plates

"Yum, my favorite" Ginny said as they started to eat.

During the dinner they had conversations about their lives before they had been wrapped up in this law

After they ate, Harry spoke again

"The whole reason I planned this- with the help from Ron and Blaise- was to do this" He got down on one knee and looked Ginny in the eye. Harry brought out the ring and opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring with smaller diamonds on the sides of it. The gems were placed on a delicate silver band. "Ginny, I am so happy with this law, I mean because of it, I got to know you better. And when I got to know you I ended up falling deeper and deeper in love with you, I admit I wish we could wait a couple of years, but whatever happens I will always be there for you. These past few months with you have been brilliant, and I hope for even more brilliant years. So will you please make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

They looked in each other's eyes for a couple of minutes until finally, Ginny spoke.

"Of course! Yes I will marry you!" she smiled as she tackled Harry to the ground and hugged him. Once they both got up, he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Now it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts. Ginny, Alyssa, Ron, and Hermione were all lined up ready to Floo to Snape's office, because he was so generous to let them Floo instead of taking the train.

They had been home for two days now and Ginny couldn't stop smiling. But one thing ruined this.

Mrs. Weasley came into the living room crying. The kids thought it was because they were leaving. They were wrong.

"Mom, it's okay, we'll be back for Easter" said Ron when all four of them walked up to the crying woman.

"I know! I'm not crying because you're leaving, but I will miss you" she sobbed even more

"Why are you crying, Mom?" Ron asked when Hermione and Alyssa decided to Floo now to leave this family alone

"C-C-Ch-Charlie he's been attacked" she cried

"By what?" asked Ginny as tears threatened to fall

"O-o-o-one of the untamed dragons" she stuttered

"No!" exclaimed Ron, not believing this

Harry and Blaise were waiting for Ginny, Alyssa, Ron, and Hermione, when Alyssa came out of the fire

"Hey Alyssa" Blaise said as he kissed her

"Hey Blaise, Harry"

"Hey, where's Ginny?"

"Oh-" Alyssa was interrupted by Hermione coming out of the flames

"Hey Hermione" said Blaise

"Hey" said Harry

"Hi" Hermione's face was pale

"What's up with you?" asked Blaise

"Alyssa, I think there is something seriously wrong" Hermione got even paler

"You mean with how Mrs. Weasley was crying?" asked Alyssa

"Wait, why was she crying?" asked Harry concerned

"We don't know, she was going to tell us, Ron, and Ginny, but we thought they needed this time to themselves" said Hermione

"We'll find out soon enough" concluded Alyssa as they decided to go to the common room

I-i-is he ok?" asked a now sobbing Ginny

"Ginny, Ron, he's not coming back, they tried to help him but he lost too much blood and they were going to give him a transfusion today, but he already died last night" Mrs. Weasley cried out .

"What! No!" screamed Ron

"This can't be happening!" shrieked Ginny as she collapsed onto the floor.

After a while Ron was the first to calm down. "Gin, we have to go now"

"Okay, but can we not talk about this and not tell anyone. It brings too much pain!" she exclaimed as she continued to sob

"Okay, we won't" said Ron as he helped steady her and helped her into the fire "Snape's office, Hogwarts!" he shouted. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny's legs couldn't support herself, and she fell to the ground again.

"Ginny? Ron?" asked Severus as he ran over to help the kids

"Professor? Can you help me get Ginny up to Gryffindor Tower?" Ron asked with pleading eyes

"Of course! But may I ask why you two are upset?"

"Gin, can I tell him?" Ron asked his sobbing sister

Ginny nodded, unable to say anything

"Our brother Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania, he was attacked," Ron had started to cry "yesterday night and he d-d-died this morning" Ron was now sobbing like his sister. Ginny was sobbing harder. "Please don't tell anyone, Professor" he begged

"I'm so sorry! I won't tell anyone in less you want me to and right now call me Severus" he was truly feeling sorry for these children. "Come on, I'll get you to the Gryffindor common room." He waited until Ron had calmed down so Ron and himself could help Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

As they walked through the corridors, people that were supposed to be in bed stared.

"Detention!" Snape would exclaim when he saw them out at late hours and for being rude and staring at the two siblings.

They got to the Gryffindor Tower and Snape told the Fat Lady the password.

"Do you think you can take her from here?" asked Severus

"Yes, thank you, I guess you aren't that mean" Ron replied as he and Ginny walked into the common room. He placed her on the couch and she continued to cry. He sat down beside her and started to cry as well, Ginny hugged him and cried onto his chest. Ron held her close as if his life depended on it.

Blaise, Harry, Hermione, and Alyssa all walked into the common room after their walk. They were trying to pass the time before Ron and Ginny had gotten back to the school. Alyssa and Hermione were the first to walk in. They saw the siblings crying on the couch and they ran over to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she sat beside Ron.

Ron said nothing. And got up and walked to his room.

"Why'd I do?" Hermione asked out loud.

To everyone's surprise Ginny spoke

"I-it's not you, trust me" she continued to sob. There was a tap on the window and Ginny looked up to find Pig on the other side of the window. She slowly walked to the window an opened it. The owl flew in and Ginny untied the string form his foot. She opened the letter and started to read it to herself.

_Charlie Weasley_

_December 12, 1972- January 3 1997_

_Charlie died when he was attacked January 2, 1997 by a wild dragon._

_If you want more details, please contact Molly Weasley._

_We'll send another letter saying when we will have the funeral_

_With Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Ginny really tried to hold it in this time, so her friends wouldn't wonder why she was crying again, but holding it in didn't work! She broke down right then and there and cried.

She suddenly felt strong arms help her up. She looked up to see the concerned face of Harry

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly

"Nothing" Ginny whispered.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying" Harry had a point

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she shrieked as she fell to the floor. Ginny started to sob again "I'm so sorry, Harry" she said softly

Ron must have heard her scream. He came running down the stairs and rushed to her.

"Ginny, you need to calm down!" Ron exclaimed

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN HE'S NOT GOING TO COME BACK! EVER! HE'S GONE!" Ginny now had a headache because of all the tears she had wept in the last hour. "Don't you understand that?"

"Gin, of course I do! I wish we could have done something! But it was too late!"

"Don't you get that we could've done something. He was there at Harry's house for Christmas! We could have stopped him from going back!" she cried out

"Ginny, was it one of your family members?" asked Alyssa

Ginny shook her head looked at everyone then ran out of the common room, and out onto the grounds.

"It must be really bad!" said Hermione

"It is" said Ron as he collapsed on the couch he still had tears in his eyes

"Ron, can you please tell us, we won't beg if you don't want us to know" said Hermione.

"Fine, Ginny's gonna kill me for this but she needs help right now. Our mom came to us right before we were going to leave and she was crying. Hermione and Alyssa were gone by now. But she said the worst thing you could say to a teenager, especially a girl teenager."

"Why a girl teenager?" asked Alyssa with her hands on her hips

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I mean they are sensitive. Anyway, the worst thing to say to anyone in fact, is your sibling is d-d-d-d-dead." Ron started to cry again

"What? NO!" screamed Alyssa who had known the Weasleys since she was 3 years old

"Ron, which one?" asked Hermione when she started to rub his back soothingly

"C-Charlie" he cried

"How'd he die?" asked Blaise

"A stupid dragon attacked him, he lost a lot of blood and they were going to transfer some into him but he died this morning" Ron was fully crying now

Hermione went up and hugged him.

"How come you're taking it easier than Ginny?" asked Harry

"She's not good with loses and she was the closet to Charlie out of the seven of us" he was calming down a little now.

"I'm going to go and talk to her" Harry said and ran after the beautiful red head

Harry looked everywhere on the grounds where he thought Ginny was. Finally he got to the Quidditch Pitch.

Ginny ran and ran until she found a good place to hide from her problems. She ran down to the Quidditch Pitch and rushed toward the back of the stands. There she fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Why you have to go?" she whispered to the sky "Why did you leave the stage of the middle of your song? You told me to never leave you and you said you would never leave me! Guess you broke your promised!" she screamed at the sky and continued to cry.

After a while, it started to rain. Ginny was not caring that she was getting soaked. Then the thunder roared and the lightning flashed. Ginny hated storms! She would always go get Charlie to help her through it. But now she had no one.

She heard footsteps in the distance, but she was almost positive the person wasn't going to come over where she sat frozen in fear.

The footsteps came closer and soon she could see a figure. The shadow was coming closer and closer until it ran up to Ginny and embraced her. It was Harry.

"Gin, you're gonna catch a cold" he said

"I don't care!" she sobbed

"I know, I know, Ron told me what happened"

"I told him not to"

"It's okay, I think Ron didn't like seeing his sister this way"

"I don't care, I don't want anyone to see me like this but it's too much to handle!"

""I know, it's okay, how about we get on a different subject. Did you like me before the law?"

"Maybe" she said as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve

"Really?" Harry smirked

"Yes," she said blushing a little

"When?"

"I liked your noble and brave side in the Triwizard Tournament, with the maze, Cedric's death, the merpeople, and the d-d-dragons" she started to cry again

"Okay, not the best topic" Harry said as he hugged her close to his body

"I can't believe he's gone!" Ginny sobbed into Harry's chest

"Everything happens for a reason" Harry whispered

"I know but why?" Ginny asked

"Well, also everyone has to go and I guess it was his turn to go, I guess"

"I know but I can't except it"

"Gin, it will be alright in the end. I mean we have a while until we go to your house for Easter, wait are we still invited?"

"Yeah, you and your family and Blaise because Alyssa spends her holidays with us"

"Okay, then"

"Oh did you hear, Dumbledore said the 6th and the 7th years get an extra 2 days for Easter break because of the whole law"

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah I guess" Ginny said with a sad smile

"So do you feel a little better now?" asked Harry gently

"I don't know I honestly don't know Harry" Ginny still had tears in her eyes. She laid her head on Harry's chest and she sobbed herself to sleep.

Harry knew she was asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. So shortly after she had fallen asleep, it had also stopped raining. Harry scooped Ginny up and began to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once he got into the warm room, he saw Blaise, and Alyssa still awake and just gazing at the flickering fire. They both looked toward the portrait hole to see who had come in.

"Harry, is she okay?" asked Alyssa

"Yes, she's fine but, do you think you could take her upstairs and change her into some dry cloths, I don't want her to catch a cold" Harry said softly

"Yeah, I'll levitate her up to the girls dormitory, I think I'm gonna go to bed too, Night Harry" Alyssa hugged Harry. "Night Blaise" Alyssa kissed Blaise and then she levitated Ginny up to their room

"I think we should go to bed too" said Blaise and Harry nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

THE MINISTRY'S LAW

Soon it was time for Easter Break, everyone who was leaving had their trunks and they were now on the train.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Alyssa, and Blaise were all sitting in a compartment. It was silent, no one was talking. Ginny and Ron were just looking out the window in sorrow. Occasionally, one of the other 4 would try to break the silence, but it never worked.

Soon, they were at Kings Cross, everyone was gathering their trunks, and they all started to get off the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Blaise said goodbye and started to make their way through the crowd, toward Harry's family.

Once they got there, Lily ran and hugged Harry.

"Mom… I can't… breathe!" Harry exclaimed

Lily released him "Oh sorry" Lily said then hugged Blaise

"HI Lily" Blaise said hugging her back

"Right, so let's get you two home so you can pack for the Weasleys" James said and they left.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Alyssa walked toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

"Hi, Mom" Ginny gave her a hug, then Ron did

"Hi, Dad," Ginny hugged him, then Ron did

"HI, Mr. and Mrs. Wesley" Hermione said

"HI Molly, Arthur" Alyssa said

"Hello, we should get home, dears, we do have some leaning to do" Mrs. Weasley said in her motherly tone. The four teens groaned and they started to leave.

Harry and Blaise were done packing, and they were waiting for Lily and James to come down, so they could go to the Weasleys

"You, boys ready to go?" Lily asked as her and James walked onto the room

"Yeah, we are but, we have to tell you something" Harry confessed

"Oh, honey what happened? Did you and Ginny get into a fight?" Lily asked

"No" Harry replied

"Then, what's going on?" James asked

"Um, after Christmas, the Weasleys got a message" Blaise stated

"May we know what the message said?" James asked curiously

"The message said, that the second oldest Weasley, Charlie was attacked by a dragon, while he was working" Harry said

"What?" Lily and James exclaimed in unison

"Is he okay?" Lily asked

"No, he died the day after he was attacked. They were going to give him a blood transfusion, but they went in to find him dead" Harry explained

"Oh that poor family" Lily said

"Ron and Ginny haven't been the same since they got the news" Blaise admitted

"Really?" Lily asked with a saddened expression

"Okay, maybe we should bring some brownies or something, to let them know we feel for them" Lily said

"Yeah, I think we should, we still have about an hour until we have to be there" Harry said

"Okay, how about we make some brownies the muggle way" Lily suggested as they all walked into the kitchen "That will make it more worth it"

Harry, Blaise, and James nodded and they got to work.

One hour later, the Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room and Alyssa and Ginny were talking in Ginny's room.

"They should be here any minute" Alyssa said

"I know, that's why I have to finish making my room perfect" Ginny said running around the room, making everything perfect.  
"Calm down! Harry will love the Burrow, I mean it's amazing!"Alyssa exclaimed

"Yeah, but now, there's one less Weasley in the family" Ginny said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"It's okay" Alyssa said getting off of Ginny's bed and walking over to hug her friend.

"Thanks" Ginny said and hugged her back, putting her head in Alyssa's shoulder in comfort/

"No problem, this is how I felt when I lost my dad" Alyssa said **(A.N., this is a part of Alyssa's past, her dad died and her mom is a drugie, so she lives with the Weasleys) **

,"Wow, now I really know how you feel, I always said that I was sorry, but I guess, I never knew how you felt" Ginny said honestly as she pulled away from the hug

"It's okay, it always gets better in the end" Alyssa said, and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm going to go sit in the garden until they come" Ginny said then started to walk away

"It's where you guys used to hang out, isn't it?" Alyssa said indicating Ginny's and Charlie's relationship

"Yes" Ginny said softly and moved a piece of her long red hair out of her face, then she slowly she walked out of the room and down several flights of stairs until she got to the kitchen, where the back door was located.

"Oh, Ginny, dear, you did say 6, right?" Molly Weasley asked her only daughter

"Oh, um, yeah!" Ginny quickly wiped her tears from her eyes so her mother wouldn't see them, then start to cry herself. "I'm sure they're just running late" Ginny gave her mother a slight smile then continued to walk outside.

Ginny sat down on a bench and started to cry. Ginny then remembered Harry's words _"Everything happens for a reason"_

"Maybe, everything does happen for a reason" Ginny whispered to herself. She sat there, still, looking out over her back yard, remembering all the good times she's had with her brothers. Most of these memories were about Charlie.

Honestly, she tried not to cry, but it felt like she was supposed to, but it seemed she had run out of tears. Of course, she was still upset, but she just felt that Charlie wouldn't want her to mope around, when she could be having a great time.

She heard someone coming toward her, but she didn't spin around, like she normally would.

"Hey" a voice that Ginny grew to love, said

"Hi"

"How are you doing?" Harry asked

"Better" Ginny answered

Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Ginny put her head in his chest and tried to relax. "It feels like I've cried so much, I just have run out of tears, or something"

"It's okay, everyone loses someone in life, and it comes a time you just can't cry anymore, because you've already cried more than you have in most of your life" Harry said then kissed her head.

"Thanks, that really helped my mood" Ginny said then kissed him

"I love you" Harry whispered

"I love you too" Ginny replied

**Hey, I hope that was a good chapter! And for those people out there that don't like my work, please remember that you don't have to like it! And I'm sorry if t sounds like a kid wrote this, because in fact a 12 year old did write this! And it just hurts because it sounds like this person who told me it sounded like a 12 year old wrote this, really hurt my feelings, because just because you're young, doesn't mean that you can't at least try to write! So please be nice in your reviews. (For you people who don't know what I'm talking about look at the reviews for this story, you will understand) **


End file.
